Un hommage à un grand homme
by Yloveblood
Summary: Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf peut être que c'est un hommage à Alan Rickman, au travers du personnage de Severus Snape.


Hey !

On se retrouve pour un autre OS, sur Alan Rickman, ce grand homme qui nous a quitté il y a un an.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Rowling :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il a beau être un sorcier;

Il est tout de même un sang-mêlé;

La maladie l'a emporté

Je me balade dans les couloirs de mon école. Que dis - je, de ma maison.

Et aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Mais un jour que pour tout au monde, j'aurais loupé.

Ça fait 1 an, jour pour jour, qu'il est mort.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il a survécu à la guerre, il a été innocenté, et il vivait une vie presque normale.

Depuis le temps, j'avais, moi aussi, réussi à décrocher mon poste en tant qu'enseignante, j'avais formé ma famille, et trouvé ma routine.

Puis le drame, ce 27 décembre 2015. Il a pris la parole, devant tous les élèves, et a dit ces mots :

\- chers élèves, chers professeurs;

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé, ces dernières semaines. J'ai maigri, je suis devenu encore plus pâle que je ne le suis déjà, alors je vais vous dire pourquoi.

À ce moment-là du discours, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis sang mêlé, alors j'ai autant de risques que les moldus d'attraper ce tueur en série. Peut-être l'avez-vous deviné, j'ai développé un cancer. Un cancer du pancréas. Ce qui signifie que malgré tout, je vais quand même mourir.

Les nés-moldus sanglotaient, et essayaient d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'était ce redoutable tueur.

\- Mais sachez que, même si pour vous, je suis le professeur de potions sadique, j'ai toujours pu exercer mon métier avec passion. Transmettre mon savoir à tous vos petits crânes qui ne méritent que d'être suis fier de voir que malgré tout, vous avez quand même retenu quelque chose de pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Puis, il avait été se rasseoir. Ensuite, un élève de Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy, s'est levé, et a dit ceci :

\- Professeur, c'est nous qui vous remercions. Je parle au nom de tous les Serpentard, vous avez été un directeur absolument formidable, vous avez été là quand nous avions besoin de vous, vous avez peut-être favorisé notre maison, mais après tout, chacun à ses petits péchés ! Vous avez essayé de nous apprendre le noble art des potions, mais malheureusement, pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'est compliqué de tout comprendre. Alors nous tenons à vous remercier, pour tous vos heures sacrifiées pour nous, merci.

Scorpius s'était alors rassis à côté d'Albus Severus, puis ma fille s'est levée de la table des Gryffondor pour prendre elle aussi la parole.

\- Moi, Rose Weasley, vais parler au nom de toutes les autres , vous êtes le professeur de potions sadique, mais chacun ses défauts. Vous étiez sans doute injuste envers nous, mais après tout, l'erreur est humaine ! Vous avez été là pendant la guerre, vous avez failli mourir, mais malheureusement, un danger n'est jamais loin. Finalement cette maladie vous a rattrapée, et va nous laisser sans notre professeur. Juste, merci, pour tout,tout le monde.

Elle se rassied, et heureusement, les conversations repartent, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

\- Moi aussi je veux vous remercier Severus, pour nous avoir gardé vivant, et m'avoir transmis tout votre savoir. Merci.

Alors sans un bruit, il m'a pris dans ses bras, et a déposé un doux baiser sur mon front.

\- Merci à vous Hermione.

Puis il est parti.

Les jours qui ont suivi cette annonce sont passé de manière normale, sauf à un détail près, la terreur des cachots n'était plus si terrifiante.

Le 14 janvier 2016, au soir, Mme Pomfresh m'a appelée. Elle m'a transmis que Severus réclamait ma présence.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue -être l'avez-vous remarqué, mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez passer la nuit avec moi ?

\- Bien entendu.

Je lui ai pris la main, et ai posé la tête sur son torse. Je sentais son coeur battre, faiblement, mais ça a réussi à me rassurer. Puis il a commencé à ralentir, jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende presque plus.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione

Puis son coeur c'est complètement arrêté de battre. Il était mort.

Ça fait 1 an, 1 an qu'il nous a quitté. Ce grand homme que personne n'oubliera jamais.

* * *

Voilà, ça me tenais à coeur de parler de ça, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Ciao !

FandeSnape :)


End file.
